Los dos amores de Jack Harkness
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post Doctor who 4x13. Jack vuelve a casa, donde tiene que arreglar un par de cosas, decirle la persona amada el motivo de su regreso e intentar ayudar a un buen amigo, que pese a no reconocerlo, necesita hablar con alguien de su soledad en la TARDIS
1. Chapter 1

La base estaba hecha polvo, había mucho trabajo que hacer después del ataque de los daleks y Ianto sabía que le llevaría más de algún día ponerlo todo en orden. Además, estaba solo, le había dicho a Gwen que se fuera a casa, pues ella no tenía la cabeza más que en como se encontraría Rhys después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Yo me las arreglaré aquí, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer. tu vete a casa tranquila con tu marido. Aprovecha tu que tienes un vida fuera de Torchwood."

"No seas así, tu tienes a Jack y ya verás como está bien y vuelve en seguida con nosotros."

Ianto esperaba que su compañera tuviera razón, pues no podía dejar de pensar que en que había visto a Jack en la TARDIS, con el Doctor, con todos sus amigos, salvando no sólo la Tierra, si no a todo el universo. Se preguntó si el capitán no preferiría quedarse con gente como él, heroes a los que el mundo jamás llegaría a conocer. Tal vez, quedarse con el Doctor, sería algo más excitante que pasar el resto de los días con él.

Miró a su alrededor en cuanto Gwen se fue, tenía mucho que hacer y demasiados sitios en los que trabajar, cables sueltos o completamente chamuscados, muebles que había que cambiar porque no se podía hacer nada con ellos y ordenadores nuevos que conseguir y llenar de información otra vez. Aquello le llevaría mucho tiempo, pero al menos así le permitía no pensar en Jack.

El tiempo pasó, algo más lento de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta se había hecho de noche, o al menos eso creía, pues allí abajo, en la base, era muy fácil dejar de saber si era de día o de noche.

Aquel cable se le resistía, estaba atascado bajo un par de capas de escombros y no le estaba siendo nada fácil sacarlo. Protestó y utilizó algunas palabras que no estaba muy acostumbrado a usar, pero estaba empezando a acabar con su paciencia. Tiró con más fuerza, pero al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. No se hizo daño, pero su orgullo había acabado mal parado; entonces dio gracias a que nadie pudiera verle. O al menos eso pensaba él.

"Siempre he dicho que pese a tus estupendos cafés y a lo limpia que tienes la base, no eres el más experto manitas de Torchwood." Ianto no se lo podía creer, aquella voz no podía ser real, porque el mismo había empezado a creerse que después de tantas horas de que todo hubiera terminado, Jack no iba a volver.

Tal y como había siempre, había empezado a cerrar su corazón para no hacerse daño. Se lo guardaría, no se lo diría a Gwen, no se lo diría a ninguno de sus conocidos, porque aquel dolor que había empezado a formarse por pensar en la separación del capitán tenía que quedarse dentro de él para siempre.

Por eso, se quedó quieto, completamente inmóvil, sentado en el suelo con la mirada clavada en la pared y las manos agarrotadas alrededor del enorme cable, con el que llevaba su batalla persona desde hacía media hora.

"¿Ianto estás bien?" Escuchó los pasos, sabía que aquello no podía ser productor de su imaginación, aunque cada vez que estaba lejos del capitán creía que se volvía completamente loco.

Entonces notó las manos sobre sus hombros, aquellas manos fuertes, pero tiernas al mismo tiempo, aquellas manos cariñosas que tantas veces le habían abrazado, las mismas con las que se perdía cada noche.

"¿Eres real?"

"¿Esto te parece real?" Los labios de Jack se posaron sobre su mejilla y las manos del capitán rodearon su cintura tirando de él hacia atrás para apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Se estremeció tan fuerte que Jack no pudo evitar reír. "Vamos tranquilo, soy yo. Te prometí que volvería y aquí me tienes, contigo… siempre contigo."

"Dios Jack… pensé, después de tantas horas, cuando todo había terminado, ahora que estábamos de vuelta en el sistema solar… pensé que ya no…"

"Lo siento, fue el Doctor, me dejó en Londres y volvió a deshabilitarme el controlador del Vortex. Fue interesante el viaje en tren, recuérdame que lo hagamos algún día, creo que esos baños pueden ser lugares muy excitantes."

Siempre el mismo sentido del humor, tan sólo para ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos, el miedo por pensar en que el dalek pudiera haber matado a Ianto, la alegría por haberle visto ahí, trabajando igual que siempre, pero con la mente puesta en Jack, el capitán lo sabía y sobretodo la emoción de volver a tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos, sentir su corazón latir con fuerza por él y escucharlo respirar entrecortadamente por los nervios.

Para su sorpresa, Ianto se dio liberó de sus brazos con un movimiento brusco, se dio la vuelta y fue él quien le abrazó, acurrucando al cabeza entre su hombro su cuello. Le recordó a un niño, a su niño al fin y al cabo, al que quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿vale? La próxima vez quiero ir contigo y no me digas que eso me pondría en peligro, porque ninguno de los estaban allí contigo, estaba mucho más preparado que yo. Quiero luchar a tu lado, quiero saber que estás bien, necesito saber que estás bien."

Sus miradas se encontraron por fin, los ojos llenos de fuerza y amor de Jack, frente a los tiernos y asustadizos ojos de Ianto. El capitán se apoderó de sus labios sin pensarlo, recuperó aquello de lo que se había hecho dueño hacía meses, tal vez hacía más de un año Jack ya y devoró su boca como si hiciera más de un siglo que no lo hubiera hecho.

Volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, las manos recorriendo la espalda de su amante y poco a poco, sin que Ianto se diera cuenta, lo levantó y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Lo tumbó allí, aunque al hacerlo se levantó una nube de polvo, que les hizo toser a los dos. Se echaron a reír, tal vez por el polvo o simplemente por los nervios de estar juntos otra vez.

Jack se sentó a su lado, pero le costó poco recostarse sobre él. "Pensé que te había vuelto a perder." Ianto acarició el rostro del capitán, aunque lo hizo con miedo, como si por tocar aquella piel perfecta, pudiera hacerlo desaparecer de su lado otra vez.

"Las cosas estuvieron a punto de acabar muy mal, pero al final, todo se ha solucionado y yo estoy aquí otra vez, como te prometí." Le besó de nuevo, con tanta intensidad que escuchó suspirar Ianto. Se deshizo del chaleco se cu compañero y comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

"Así que ese es el Doctor, un tipo guapo, joven, inteligente y con carisma. ¿Qué es lo que has visto en mi?" Jack se lo quedó mirando sorprendido ante semejante pregunta que no se había esperado. "Podías estar viendo el universo, viajando con alguien que te comprende, alguien más… como tu."

"¿Cómo yo? Ianto Jones, ¿por quien me has tomado? Me sorprende que todavía pienses que hay alguien más _como yo_ por ahí." Ianto sonrió, casi había olvidado el sarcasmo del capitán. "Si, todavía tengo fuertes sentimientos por él, pero lo que siento por ti…" Se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Ianto y comenzó a besarle el pecho. Su compañero se contorsionó y Jack sonrió sin que Ianto le viera. "Te quiero a ti, lo se desde hace mucho, aunque tuve que irme al fin del universo para escuchar mis propios sentimientos."

Ianto quiso decir algo más, pero el capitán no se lo permitió, pues el cerró la boca con un intenso y eterno beso que le dejó sin aliento. No necesitaba más, tal vez si Jack hubiera dicho eso un tiempo atrás no habría pasado casi un día pensando que el capitán le había abandonado por el Doctor, pero no podía negar que la forma que tenía Jack de hacerle ver las cosas era absolutamente convincente.

Hicieron el amor allí mismo, rodeados el silencio más absoluto, pues todos los ordenadores de la base estaban apagados o fuera de combate. El lugar era suyo, Ianto sabía que Gwen no volvería en todo el día, por lo que disfrutaron del resto de la jornada y de toda la noche.

Había muchas cosas que decirse y muy pocas palabras para hacerlo. Si Jack prefería no expresar sus sentimientos, Ianto disfrutaba sintiendo al capitán expresarlos mientras le besaba, mientras la acariciaba, mientras le desnudaba lentamente admirando su cuerpo.

Terminaron agotados bien entrada la madrugada, en la cama del capitán, pues era el único lugar completamente limpio de la base. Sus dos cuerpos enroscados, el sudor de uno sobre el cuerpo del otro y las manos entrelazadas como si nunca fueran a soltarse.

"Nunca lo había hecho sobre una mesa de operaciones."

"Pues no sabes lo que impresiona hacerlo sobre la mesa de autopsias."

"¿Lo has hecho…"

"El tipo estaba vivo y a los cadáveres de al lado no creo que les molestaran mucho nuestros gritos."

"Cuando creo que te conozco, siempre consigues sorprenderme."

Jack se apoyó sobre su mano y deslizó la otra sobre el rostro, el cuello y el pecho de su compañero. "Eres increíble." Susurró el capitán como si se tratara del viento."

"¿Por qué lo dices? Tu eres el que ha salvado al mundo, el que ha evitado la destrucción del universo y yo no soy ni siquiera capaz de quitar un cable de la pared."

Jack jugueteó un momento con los labios de Ianto antes de contestar. "Si, tienes razón, hemos salvado al universo, pero al final, siempre vuelvo a ti. Puedo quedarme con él, me lo ha ofrecido, pero no puedo, no soy capaz de hacerlo pues tu estás siempre, en mi mente, esperándome, preocupado por mi, incluso cuando no puedo morir. Tu haces que mantenga los pies en el suelo."

Le besó, tranquilamente esta vez, deleitándose con su boca, con su sabor, con su aliento, grabando en su mente cada uno de los detalles de Ianto. Su compañero le abrazó y lo tumbó a su lado en la cama. La noche todavía no había terminado y aunque fuera de día, para ellos el tiempo daba igual.

- o -

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el Doctor como si alguien fuera a contestarle.

La señal era fuerte, muy parecida a la subonda que habían enviado desde la tierra pocas horas antes. Ahora parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces, porque su momento había terminado patas arriba.

"No puede ser, otra vez."

No tardó en tomar le decisión de acudir a la señal, pues tal y como pudo comprobar, provenía de Torchwood. Jack le estaba llamando. Tal vez, el dalek que le había dicho que había entrado en al base seguía estando allí.

Tardó pocos segundos en llegar, pero aunque intentó aparcar la TARDIS fuera, algo le obligó a hacerlo dentro de la base. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

La nave se paró sola y se desconecto, por mucho intentó ponerla en marcha, la TARDIS no hizo nada. no le quedaba más remedio que salir a ver lo que ocurría en el exterior.

"Bienvenido." Jack estaba allí y parecía estar esperándole. "Veo que has recibido mi señal."

"Si, pero no me hace ninguna gracia que piratees mi nave para que te ayude a salvar el mundo, con pedírmelo de buenas maneras hubiera sido suficiente."

"No lo creo, porque el mundo está bien, al menos de momento, nadie intenta destruirlo."

"Vale," Dijo el Doctor alargando cada sílaba, para intentar pensar lo que estaba tramando Jack. "¿Entonces, cual es la emergencia por la que me has traído?"

"Tu y tu manía de esconder tus sentimientos. Tranquilo de eso se mucho y te puedo asegurar que no te conviene nada."

"¿Jack de que estás hablando?"

"De que estás solo, te conozco, y se que has dejado a Rose en el otro lado, a tu pesar claro está, para que evite que tu otro yo acabe con el mundo, dejaste a Donna en casa y supongo que le borrarías la memoria o usarías alguno de tus trucos de Time Lord y en cuanto a los demás, estamos en casa, mientras tu estabas por el espacio, completamente solo."

"¿Me has traído aquí para recordarme que estoy sólo? Genial Jack, no hay mejor amigo que tu."

Jack no soportaba lo terco que podía ser el Doctor, pero le recordaba demasiado a si mismo, como para no terminar por aceptarlo.

"Tómatelo como unas vacaciones."

"Adiós Jack, creo que me espera un hermoso amanecer en el planeta de las mariposas gigantes, son un poco pesadas con los recién llegados, pero no se meten en la vida de uno mismo."

Jack no dijo al ver al Doctor volver a entrar en al TARDIS. Esperó pacientemente, le escuchó hacer algo, golpear con el pequeño martillo alguno de los controles y finalmente protestar, antes de volver a salir.

"Campo de fuerza, un pequeño truco que aprendimos de una nave que cayó en el ochenta y cinco. Permite que las cosas entren, pero hasta que aprieto el botón adecuado no hay forma de salir, aunque en tu caso sería más bien escapar."

"Jack déjame ir."

"No hasta que hables conmigo, estás mal, te conozco demasiado bien, como para saber que estas hecho polvo y si no lo sacas ahora, tal vez lo hagas en la próxima crisis del planeta y no quiero que te dejes llevar por la rabia entonces."

"¡Jack!" El capitán negó con la cabeza y sonrió. El Doctor gruñó y sacó el destornillador sónico, recorrió con él el contorno de la TARDIS, pero no pasó nada. de nuevo gruñó con fuerza.

"¿Un café? Ianto prepara un expreso expléndido."


	2. Chapter 2

"Vamos Jack, quita el campo de fuerza que impide que la TARDIS se vaya." El Doctor se dejó caer en el sofá. No le hacía falta que el capitán le diera una respuesta, para saber que iba a conseguirlo así como así.

"Doctor, te conozco hace mucho tiempo y se que si te dejo marchar te vas a ir lo más lejos posible, vas a huir de mi porque quiero hablar de tus sentimientos."

"Mira quien fue a hablar, ni que tu fueras el más comunicativo cuando se trata de expresar sentimientos." Pese a lo que dijera, el Doctor sabía que Jack tenía razón; pero no lo iba a reconocer.

El capitán escuchó a Ianto hacer un sonido de afirmación, pero no dijo nada. Jack tan sólo lo miró, el muchacho lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como él al Doctor y llevaba muy tiempo esperando a que el capitán le dijera lo que realmente sentía por él.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero no estamos hablando de mi. yo no soy el que ha perdido a todo el mundo, el que se ha refugiado en su TARDIS para lamerse las heridas."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Jack, que te diga que el mundo es una mierda? No tenemos quince años, ya somos mayorcitos para saber que no siempre podemos ganar y que a veces tenemos que perder a gente que nos importa demasiado para que puedan ser felices."

Aquello era lo más sincero que el Doctor había dicho en mucho tiempo y Jack lo sabía. "Manos o menos, pero deberías estar cabreado, yo lo estaría si un doble mío se hubiera quedado con Ianto."

"Yo podría quedarme con los dos." Dijo Ianto sonriente, pensando en como podría ser esa situación. Intentó que no se notara mucho en su expresión.

Un sonido se produjo en uno de los ordenadores. Ni el capitán ni el Doctor lo escucharon. Ianto se dio la vuelta y tecleó en el ordenador su contraseña. Había una señal en la pantalla, algo que les decía que ellos tres no eran las únicas formas de vida inteligente de la base, sin contar el pterodón y el weevil de las celdas.

"Jack…" Pero el capitán no le hizo caso.

"Quieres a Rose y le cogiste mucho cariño a Donna, pero las tuviste que dejar, ¿por qué no reconoces que de vez en cuando te gustaría saltarte las reglas y hacer lo que te gusta? Seguro que Rose no le hubiera importando."

"Jack…" Volvió a decir Ianto, pero el capitán estaba más ocupado intentando hacer entrar al Doctor en razón.

Por eso, Ianto cogió uno de los radares de mano que Toshiko había desarrollado para localizar a cualquier forma de vida y tras asegurarse que tenía un arma cargada por si las moscas, dejó a los dos amigos hablando.

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que no hubiera podido. ¿Cómo iba a poner a Rose en peligro la próxima vez que el universo estuviera en peligro? ¿Y si alguna vez le hubiera ocurrido algo realmente grave? Eso si que no me lo hubiera perdonado."

Jack se detuvo a pensar un momento. Desde que había decidido comenzar en serio su relación con Ianto, tenía esa misma sensación. Salvaban al mundo, arriesgaban sus vidas todos los días para que todos estuvieran seguros, pero algún día su suerte podía cambiar, algún día podía ocurrirle algo irreversible a su compañero y ese día no podría evitarlo.

Muchas veces se había preguntado si podría vivir con la conciencia tranquila si a Ianto le pasaba algo y él no podía salvarlo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a perderlo a él también por el bien del universo?

El Doctor era mucho más fuerte que él para eso, porque Jack no estaba seguro de poder sacrificar algo así, por mucho que significara el bienestar de toda la humanidad a cambio.

"¿Qué ya te has quedado tranquilo? Ya hemos hablado, ya te he dicho lo que querías oír ¿podrías dejarme ir ya?"

"¿Lo ves, ahora es cuando sales corriendo? Siempre haces lo mismo, no quieres establecerte en un sitio, no quieres pasar una temporada en casa de tus amigos por miedo a cogerles cariño. Cuando vamos contigo en la TARDIS todo son risas y aventuras, estamos en tu mundo y te gusta tener compañía porque al fin y al cabo, sabes que eso se acabará y nos iremos." El Doctor miró a Jack, a veces odiaba que le conociera demasiado bien como para saber todos sus sentimientos, pero al menos así, se ahorraba tener que decirle nada. "Pero cuando se trata de quedarte tu, te entra el miedo, porque a lo mejor te gusta demasiado la estabilidad y al final cuando seas feliz, tendrás que verles morir."

"Jack déjalo ya." El Doctor se levantó y comenzó a moverse por la gran sala. No hablaba sobre si mismo, no le decía a la gente que le quería porque al final, tendría que decirles adiós para siempre.

Él era el que se quedaba, el que los enterraba, el que cono el tiempo los olvidaba, mientas sus queridos seres humanos tenían una vida ínfima, pero feliz, escasa según su punto de vista, pero al menos llena de alegrías.

"No es justo, pero es lo que hay. Ahora, si quieres marcharte por mi no hay problema." Jack se dio la vuelta y tras hacer algo en el ordenador se volvió hacia el Doctor de nuevo. "Hecho, la TARDIS está libre, si quieres marcharte y esconder la cabeza, no te lo voy a impedir yo. Pero si prefieres quedarte unos días por aquí, tal vez te guste ver como trabajamos en Torchwood."

"Jack." Su intercomunicador sonó de repente. Ianto estaba hablando tan bajo que el capitán apenas pudo oírle. "Veo en el ordenador que has quitado el campo de fuerza sobre la base. Vuelve a ponerlo."

"¿Ianto de que estás hablando?" Jack se dio la vuelta para comprobar que su compañero se había ido. "¿Ianto donde estás?"

"Jack vuelve a conectarlo si no quieres que…"

"Exterminar al humano."

La comunicación con Ianto se perdió tras escuchar aquellas temibles palabras. Jack y el Doctor se miraron en silencio. Desde que los daleks habían llegado a la Tierra no se había sentido tan asustado. Pero no era por él mismo, sino porque Ianto estaba en algún lugar de la base con una de esas cosas buscándole para matarle.

"¿No los matamos a todos?" Dijo Jack con un tono demasiado alto, como para aparentar cierta tranquilidad. "Fue el campo de fuerza de Toshiko, le dije que no cogiera más allá de la puerta, pero parece se que lo hizo más extenso y no sólo salvó a Gwen y Ianto, sino que también lo hizo con el dalek. Doctor, tenemos un serio problema."

Jack comenzó a teclear en el ordenador, un montón de pantallas comenzaron a superponerse unas encima de otras. Se mantuvo cayado, la mirada fija en la pantalla y un único pensamiento en la cabeza.

"Le encontraremos, estará bien. Estoy seguro que le has enseñado bien."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Jack sin alejar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador." La mano del Doctor sobre su hombro le hizo sentir bien, pero no lo suficiente como par respirar con normalidad y dejar de pensar en que Ianto podía estar muerto ya. Necesitaba verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y acabar con el dalek que intentaba hacerle daño.

"Os he enseñado bien, como dalek Caan os llamó a todos, sois los niños del tiempo, un dalek no va a poder con nosotros." Jack se volvió hacia el Doctor y sonrió, aunque no hubo ninguna seguridad en su expresión.

"Muy bien, voy a buscar las armas, tu intenta localizar a Ianto y al dalek, no voy a permitir que se le acerque." Jack salió corriendo. Hacer algo, moverse de un sitio para otro era la única forma de no pensar en el peligro en el que podía estar ahora metido Ianto. Se alejó lo suficiente del Doctor para que no pudiera escucharle y volvió a conectar el intercomunicador. "Ianto dime algo ¿Dónde estás?" Al otro lado tan sólo escuchó estática. "Ianto, si estás escondido y no quieres que te encuentre el dalek, al menos dame un ruido, un sonido, para poder saber que estás bien." De nuevo nada, el silencio, tan sólo roto por la rápida respiración de Jack y el latido acelerado de su corazón. "Ianto por favor…"

De repente, Jack escuchó un golpe y luego otro, así hasta tres más, aquello no podía ser casualidad. Se echó a reír y suspiró aliviado, mientras se detenía un momento para respirar con normalidad. "Buen chico. Quédate con donde estás voy a por ti." Como repuesta recibió dos golpecitos más. "Doctor, dime que lo has encontrado y que el dalek está lejos de él."

"Si, está en una sala junto a las celdas, hace unos minutos que no se ha movido. En cuanto al dalek, está dando vueltas no muy lejos, pero diría que no lo ha encontrado." Jack sabía donde estaba Ianto y le hizo gracia que se hubiera escondido allí, justo donde había mantenido protegida a Liza durante meses.

Pero no le importó, simplemente echó a correr, con el arma más grande que había encontrado en la armería en la mano. Volaría a ese dalek por los aires, aunque para eso tuviera que morir él también. La seguridad de Ianto era mucho más importante para él.

Apenas tardó dos minutos en llegar a las celdas. Entonces comenzó a moverse despacio, asegurándose de que el dalek no estuviera por allí y le descubriera. Miró a la sala que tenía enfrente, allí estaba Ianto y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró. Todo estaba oscuro, pero ya conocía perfectamente. Vio la mesa de conversión en cybermen, desde hacía tiempo inutilizada y a la derecha unos armarios.

Ianto no aparecía por ningún lado, por lo que se empezó a preocupar. ¿Y si el Dalek le había encontrado? ¿Y si llegaba demasiado tarde? Podía estar muerto y seguramente haría esperado que el capitán llegara hasta el último momento. Entonces le habría decepcionado, le habría abandonado, después de prometerle que no le ocurriría nada malo.

"Exterminar." Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar detrás, pero no iba a morir esa vez sin luchar, no mientras tuviera esperanzas de encontrar a Ianto con vida. "Exterminar al humano imposible."

"Si soy imposible y sabes que, gracias a mis amigos a mi, hemos acabado con todos los daleks, eres el último muchacho y te puedo asegurar que no vas a salir con vida."

"Exterminar para conquistar la tierra para nuestro líder." Volvió a decir el dalek como si no hubiera escuchado a Jack. se acercó a él, parecía estar simplemente jugando con el capitán.

"No eres el primero que se cuela en mi casa e intenta hacer daño a mis amigos y te puedo asegurar, que ninguno a salido con vida, si no contamos a ese tipo con el que pasé la noche. No sabía que llevaba una bomba dentro y quería destruirnos, pero al menos fue un amante increíble." Jack levantó el arma hacia el dalek, cuando esté se acercó un poco más a él. "Esto es por Ianto, si le has matado te juro que no me conformaré con acabar contigo y si sigue vivo, ha me estás diciendo donde está si no quieres sufrir."

"La búsqueda del otro humano será completada con éxito. Exterminar ahora."

"¿Ianto está vivo y no sabes donde está? Ese es mi chico." Jack sonrió complacido, pero al hacerlo, se despistó durante un pequeño segundo, el suficiente para que el dalek pudiera atacarle primero.

"Jack cuidado." Rodeado de tanta oscuridad, Jack no vio el empujón que le dio Ianto para tirarlo al suelo, en el mismo momento en el que le dalek le disparó.

El capitán cayó al suelo y escuchó un disparo y lo que pareció ser un circuito eléctrico al freírse. Notó el peso del otro cuerpo sobre él y luego lo escuchó protestar.

"Me gustaba este traje, ahora no va a quedar bien con ese agujero en la manga."

El capitán se incorporó. Ianto estaba a su lado, con una mano puesta sobre el brazo, algo manchada de sangre y respirando agitadamente. Pero al menos estaba allí, le sonreía, estaba vivo.

Jack rodeó su cintura con fuerza y le besó con rudeza en los labios, mientras lo escuchaba reír. "Vaya no está mal la recompensa para los héroes. Creo que voy a tener que arriesgar le pellejo más a menudo."

"Ni se te ocurra. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sólo es un rasguño, el fuerte de ese dalek no era la puntería."

"¿Era?" Jack levantó la cabeza hacia la forma inerte que tenían delante. Antes había sido un dalek, ahora no era más que un montón de chatarra. "Doctor, se acabó el dalek está muerto." Pero su amigo no contestó. "¿Doctor?"

"Exterminar a los humanos y conquistar su base de operaciones." Jack se preguntó porque la voz del dalek sonaba tan parecida a la del Doctor.

"¿Doctor? ¿Doctor?" Pero no hubo más respuesta. "Vamos ¿puedes levantarte?" Ianto asintió. "Creo que todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Vamos Ianto siéntate y descansa cinco minutos. Jack tuvo que usar un poco de fuerza para conseguir que su compañero se quedara sentado.

El capitán se acercó en tres grandes zancadas a la enfermería que desde que no estaba Owen estaba muy desordenada y descuidada, pero por el momento, Jack no tenía mucha intención de contratar un sustituto para su compañero muerto.

No quito en ningún momento la vista de encima a Ianto, creía que si lo hacía, su joven amante se iría a buscar al Doctor. Temía perderlo, tenía que el dalek, por mucho que el Doctor estuviera en medio le hiciera daño y temía que si se despistaba ocurriera algo horrible.

Después de rebuscar un poco, cogió desinfectante, gasas y una venda. Ya había comprobado que la herida en el brazo de Ianto no era nada importante, pero quería estar seguro que no tendría sorpresas y que no había posibles infecciones.

"¿Qué crees que le ha ocurrido al Doctor? Tu mismo dijiste que lleva muchos años luchando con los daleks ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan cogido por sorpresa? No conozco mucho a esas cosas, pero nunca te había visto ata asustado como lo estabas antes de irte a buscar al Doctor, cuando los daleks invadieron la Tierra."

Jack se volvió a sentar junto a Ianto, apoyó una mano sobre su pierna y la frotó con cuidado, había tanto que Ianto no sabía de él. Pero tenía miedo de contarle quien era en realidad, de decirle como había ocurrido su primera muerte, como se había convertido en un punto fijo en el espacio tiempo.

No temía porque Ianto se pudiera asustar, a esas alturas su joven compañero había visto mucho más que la mayoría de la gente. Lo que tenía era en realidad, revelar quien era, quien había sido y porque era ahora el capitán Harkness como todos los conocían. Le horrorizaba abrir su corazón y verse como una persona débil.

Miró a Ianto a los ojos, mientras comprobaba que el revolver seguía estando en su sitio, por si acaso ocurría algo y tenía que usarlo inesperadamente. Beso a Ianto en los labios sin decir nada, sin querer decir nada, pues cualquier palabra podría romper un bonito momento y acarició su mejilla sonriéndole, intentando que el temor que sentía no lo viera Ianto, pues le conocía mucho mejor de lo que le gustaría al capitán y cualquier sentimiento era fácilmente distinguible para Ianto.

Su compañero, con cierto pudor, como siempre, le devolvió la sonrisa, en la que Jack no vio picardía, ni maldad alguna, simplemente era una sonrisa de cariño, respeto y sobretodo mucho amor.

Adoraba la absoluta inocencia que inundaba el cuerpo y sobretodo el alma de Ianto. Lo hacía conocido como un chico herido que huía de los horrores sufridos en Canary Warhf y pese a eso Ianto no había visto ningún dalek antes de ese día, ni siquiera durante la terrible batalla de Londres había tenido que enfrentarse a una de esos terribles enemigos de la humanidad, pues de haberlo hecho seguramente no estaría vivo.

Si al menos pudiera mantener esa pureza durante el resto de la vida de su compañero, entonces creería que podía tener una relación sentimental con Ianto y no hacerle daño, no podía permitir que este muriera de una forma horrible como la mayoría de sus anteriores amantes.

"¿Jack?" El capitán regresó a la realidad y se encontró con los ojos azules y puros de Ianto, mirándole fijamente.

"No lo se, de verdad que no he dejado de pensar en ello, pero haré todo lo necesario para averiguarlo y ayudar al Doctor. Él haría lo mismo por mi." Dijo Jack pese a no estar muy seguro de sus propias palabras, después de que el Doctor lo hubiera abandonado en el año 200100.

"Dime una cosa." Ianto protestó cuando Jack ajustó la venda a su brazo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "¿Temes a los daleks?"

"Los daleks han destruido mundos enteros por el simple hecho de acabar contada su población. No tienen conciencia alguna y no conocen el significado de la palabra perdón o rendición. Si vuelven a la Tierra, podrían arrasarla." Ianto se estremeció por el miedo y apretó con desesperación la mano del capitán. "Nuestro dalek está solo y muerto de miedo, es un animal acorralado y eso lo hace mucho más peligroso."

Ianto no dijo nada y Jack escuchó su respiración rápida, poco a poco cada vez más entrecortada por el miedo que sentía. El capitán le acarició el brazo herido, desearía tanto tener el poder de curar esa herida que había recibido su compañero por protegerle a él.

"Vamos a detenerlo."

"Capitán." La voz metálica del dalek encerrado en el cuerpo del Doctor, llamó la atención de los dos hombres. lo vieron acercarse lentamente, caminando como lo haría un ciberman, con la mirada perdida en la nada, sin vida alguna, sin sentimiento, como si no los estuviera viendo en realidad.

Jack se separó de su compañero, se levantó y se colocó delante de Ianto, si esta vez había que proteger a alguien, Ianto no arriesgaría su vida.

"Deja al Doctor o te puedo asegurar que te mataré."

El cuerpo del Doctor se detuvo delante del capitán y Jack pudo darse cuenta que realmente no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, el Doctor estaba completamente dominado por el dalek.

"El Doctor es un enemigo de los daleks."

"Si fuera así. Lo matarías, los daleks no hacéis prisioneros."

Jack esperaba no estar equivocado y tras haber visto al Doctor regenerarse en si mismo, imaginó que de estar a punto de morir, volviera a hacer lo mismo otra vez, que por muy mala que pareciera la situación, todavía tenía un as bajo la manga.

"El Doctor es necesario, su cerebro tiene información valiosa para recuperar el imperio dalek en este planeta."

Jack palpó de nuevo su revolver. No quería disparar al Doctor, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera después de que le había dejado tirado, pero por nada del mundo dejaría a un solo dalek libre en su base y mucho menos que llegara a salir de esta.

El Doctor dio un paso hacia él.

"Detecto una fuente de energía muy intensa a pocos metros."

Jack se tensó, nunca había llegado a saber cuales eran todos los poderes y las habilidades de un dalek, pero no se esperaba que notara la existencia de la brecha allí en su base.

"Llévamo a ella o el humano morirá." El Doctor miró a Ianto. Pero no, Ianto no sufriría ningún daño esa vez, Jack no lo iba a permitir, antes se sacrificaría él por su compañero.

"Muy bien, te la mostraré, pero Ianto está fuera de esto. Con tenerme a mi te es suficiente." Jack se dio ligeramente la vuelta, esperando que el dalek no se percatara de su gesto, para poder mirar a Ianto y este al encontrarse con los ojos del capitán, comprendió lo que quería decirle.

El Doctor dominado por el dalek se dio la vuelta de forma automática sin decir nada más y Jack tan sólo le siguió. Al quedarse solo, Ianto respiró, no se podía decir que estuviera aliviado, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor tranquilidad.

Conocía muy bien a Jack, como para saber que quería que se refugiara en la TARDIS, pero primero tenía que encontrar su móvil. Tenía que conseguir hablar con Gwen y contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo y conseguir su ayuda.

Fue hasta su mesa a buscar su arma, el escritorio estaba muy desordenado, aunque no era propio de Ianto, después de lo que había pasado con el secuestro de la Tierra, no había tenido mucho tiempo para limpiarlo, había papeles e informes por encima y a simple vista no estaba el arma por ninguna parte.

"Maldita sea. ¿Dónde está?"

Un disparo sonó con fuerza en la base, rodeado del silencio más absoluto, el ruido del tiro sonó contundentemente. Ianto se quedó paralizado, esperando escuchar la voz de Jack llamándole, diciendo que todo estaba bien. Pero no lo escuchó, el capitán no le dijo nada.

"Jack." Susurró Ianto, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta, pero en su lugar, escuchó otra voz.

"Exterminar, exterminar a todos los humanos."

Nervioso, Ianto tiró los papeles al suelo, los revolvió sin importarle el follón que estaba organizando porque tenía que encontrar el arma cuanto antes. En el momento en el que la vio, la cogió y saló corriendo en dirección a la TARDIS. Dio la vuelta a una esquina y la encontró delante. Por fin, el refugió en el que esconderse del dalek para pensar en lo que poder hacer.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz del Doctor a su espalda.

"Exterminar al humano. La nave del Time Lord deber ser capturada o serás exterminado."

"¿Qué has hecho con Jack?" Pese al miedo, Ianto consiguió quedarse ahí quieto y no echar a correr hacia la TARDIS, que parecía llamarle. Si le había ocurrido algo al capitán, necesitaba saberlo.

"El humano ha sido destruido por no colaborar con los daleks." Aunque Ianto sabía muy bien que Jack no podía morir, que resucitaría, que nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido podía acabar con él y que Jack estaría bien después de todo, Ianto siempre temía que un día eso no pasara y el capitán no volviera a su lado. "La TARDIS es ahora de los daleks."

"No, nunca lo permitiré."

Decidido a terminar el trabajo que le había encargado Jack, Ianto levantó su arma, mientras empezó a recular. Disparó una vez contra el Doctor, pero un campo de fuerza apareció a su alrededor, disparo dos veces y lo mismo ocurrió, al igual que la tercera. El Doctor fue hacia él, mucho más rápido de lo que se movería un humano normal y cuando Ianto quiso darse cuenta lo tenía justo delante.

"Exterminar."

El Doctor levantó la mano apuntando con un arma invisible a Ianto. El joven agente sabía que no llegaría a tiempo a la TARDIS, que estaba a punto de morir y que le había fallado a Jack.

Por es, totalmente resignado, cerró los ojos y espero que el fatídico desenlace ocurriera. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Escuchó dos disparos al mismo tiempo, uno proveniente de su espalda, de la TARDIS y otro del Doctor. Escuchó a este quejarse y por lo que parecía se había derrumbado al suelo y sintió que una fuerza invisible, lo empujaba hacia atrás.

"¡Ianto!" Cayó al suelo, se golpeó la espalda y los riñones con fuerza y sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza. entonces las manos del capitán se posaron en su cuerpo. "No lo he calculado bien, lo siento, te he prometido que no te pasaría nada y…"

"Exterminar."

Ianto abrió los ojos. Estaba dolorido y cansado, pero necesitaba averiguar lo que había pasado. Jack estaba con él, aunque por el círculo negro que había en su camisa, supuso que el dalek lo había dado por muerto. el Doctor estaba delante y volvió a levantar la mano hacia ellos, les iba a disparar y esa vez no fallaría.

"Jack, tenemos que hacer algo."

"Tranquilo, todo está bien, ahora está bien."

El Doctor disparó, Ianto se agarró a Jack, pero el tiro nunca llegó a ellos, pues se quedó en el campo de fuerza que protegía a la TARDIS.

"Mientras estamos aquí, estamos seguros. Vamos, tienes la cabeza muy dura, pero creo que el golpe ha tenido que doler."

Jack ofreció la mano a su compañero para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero en lugar de eso, Ianto se abrazó a él con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo, con la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, de saber que estaba bien, como siempre y que no le iba a dejar nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

La TARDIS estaba tan oscura que parecía estar muerta, Jack supuso que sería a causa de lo que le había ocurrido al Doctor. Al menos, conocía perfectamente aquella nave y no necesitaba ninguna luz para orientarse por sus pasillos.

Apretó el cuerpo de Ianto con fuerza y se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba temblando y se mantenía en silencio mirando el interior de la TARDIS, como el lugar extraño y ajeno que era para él. No había tenido tiempo para descansar; de la inminente destrucción del mundo habían pasado a tener que correr por su vida y escapar de la base.

Tanto tiempo esperando para conocer al Doctor y este estaba poseído por un dalek, cuando casi no había llegado a comprender lo que eran esas criaturas. ¿Tan difícil era tener un día normal en su vida? ¿Por qué no podía pasar un día con Jack como una pareja normal?

"¿Estás bien? Ianto volvió en si al escucharl la voz de Jack y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos preocupados del capitán. Incapaz de hablar, Ianto tan sólo asintió. "Vamos quiero mirarte el golpe en la cabeza."

Sin embargo, cuando Jack comenzó a caminar, Ianto no le siguió, tenía los pies clavados al suelo y as manos temblorosas se sujetaban con fuerza al capitán.

"Ianto, vamos todo…" Su joven compañero se abrazó a él y a punto estuvo de dejarlo sin respiración. "¿Qué ocurre?" Ianto no contestó.

No sabía el motivo, pero nunca se había sentido así, el pánico jamás se había apoderado de su cuerpo de esa forma y la sensación de que todo iba a terminar mal se había hecho dueña de su cuerpo.

"Dime algo Ianto, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Se sincero, ¿Vamos a vencer al dalek? ¿alguna vez has sentido que todo estuviera perdido frente a una de esas cosas?"

Pese a preguntar, Ianto sabía muy bien la respuesta, ya lo había visto así. Antes de que Jack se marchara para ayudar al Doctor contra los daleks, había vislumbrado el pánico y la resignación en la mirada del capitán.

"Sabes muy bien que no puedo mentirte y aunque lo intentara, sabrías que no te estoy diciendo la verdad." Le beso en la frente con fuerza, mientras proveniente del exterior, escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la puerta de la TARDIS. "No se si podremos con él, pero te prometo que el miedo no se va a apoderar de mi."

"¡Jack!" El silencio se adueñó de los cuando escucharon la voz de metálica del dalek, a través del cuerpo del Doctor. "Se ha terminado Jack, he acabado con el dalek. Vamos chicos, salid de la TARDIS ya no hay peligro."

"No es el Doctor ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ianto, sin apartarse ni un centímetro de Jack.

"De ninguna manera; pero el dalek está mejorando mucho su interpretación del Doctor." Hasta ese momento, Jack conocía de sobras al Doctor como para no dejarse engañar por un dalekl, pero si dejaba a aquella criatura mucho más tiempo dentro de su amigo; no quería saber donde podría llegar. "Vamos, olvídate de él un momento, necesitas descansar un poco.

"¿Y tu que vas a hacer?" Ianto apretó con tanta fuerza la mano de Jack, que el capitán llegó a quejarse con una enorme sonrisa.

Le encantaba que Ianto fuera tan protector con él y también le hacía gracia. Jack era el que no podía morir, el que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa sin miedo a las consecuencias y continuamente, era Ianto el que trataba que no le ocurriera nada malo.

¿Por qué tenía que conocerle tan bien? ¿Por qué tenía que saber que si era necesario se sacrificaría delante del dalek para darle tiempo a él para hacer algo y salvar la TARDIS? Definitivamente no había ningún secreto para Ianto.

Además la mirada suplicante de Ianto, le daba ganas de quedarse con él, de pensar que tal vez en una ocasión, no tenía porque hacerse el héroe; en lugar dejarle durmiendo bajo la protección de la TARDIS, cuando estuviera seguro que todo estaba bien con Ianto e irse para enfrentarse con el dalek.

¿Qué sentido tenía decírselo cuando Ianto conocía perfectamente sus planes?

Por eso, Jack no dijo nada y depositó un beso tierno en la mejilla de su compañero. Lentamente fue empujándole por la TARDIS hasta lo que Ianto supuso que sería algún tipo de enfermería; sólo que los aparatos que vio en la sala eran completamente extraños para él.

Jack le hizo sentarse en una especie de camilla y dejándole allí un momento, volvió con un pequeño aparato que desprendía una luz amarillenta y un constante zumbido. Ianto retrocedió el cuerpo un momento, ante lo que Jack sonrió de nuevo.

"No te asustes no es nada malo, tan sólo es un scanner. Lo conseguimos mientras escapábamos de estos bichos, ¿Cómo se llamaban? Bueno es igual, es completamente inofensivo, te lo prometo."

Gracias a que la confianza de Ianto en Jack era total, el muchacho decidió hacerle caso y permitió que el capitán deslizara el pequeño aparato por su cuerpo. Sintió algo parecido a un escalofrío y vio las luces del aparatito brillar.

"Bueno, parece que estás bien, si no contamos una pequeña conmoción que se pasará en cuanto descanses unas horas. Tienes que dormir y evitar cualquier tipo de estrés."

"¿Todo eso lo ponía en el scanner?"

"No, el scanner me ha dicho que estabas bien, pero si quiero salir de la TARDIS y enfrentarse al dalek sin que me digas nada…"

"Jack por favor. Ya se que no puedes morir y todo eso pero aún así no puedo permitir que te vayas a un suicidio seguro con la esperanza de que yo pueda hacer algo desde aquí. No quiero ese peso sobre mis hombros."

Ianto apartó la mirada y se preguntó cuantas veces había hecho Jack algo semejante por proteger al grupo. Las manos de Jack sobre sus hombros le hicieron estremecerse y levantar de nuevo la mirada.

Al hacerlo, Jack le besó con fuerza, devoró su boca hasta dejarle sin aliento y levantó su cuerpo casi sin esfuerzo. Rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y continuó besándole como si nunca más fuera a poder hacerlo.

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, el dalek nunca se cansará, nunca nos dejará en paz y si consigue subir a la superficie será mucho peor. Además, el Doctor está atrapado, no puedo dejarlo allí, me necesita."

"Soy un egoísta, lo se y ahora mismo me da igual, no quiero saber que has vuelto a morir, no quiero pensar…" De nuevo Jack le besó mientras salían de la enfermería y volvían otra vez al tablero de mandos de la TARDIS. Jack apoyó el cuerpo de su compañero sobre el tablero y este emitió un zumbido al mismo tiempo que les mostraba una pantalla. "Vaya lo siento, creo que he tocado algo."

Ante ellos apareció el dalek, que dentro del cuerpo del Doctor se movía de un lado para otro sin parar. Definitivamente no parecía que fuera a detenerse y Ianto se preguntó si esas criaturas jamás dormían.

"Torchwood es impresionante Jack." Dijo el Doctor mirando a la puerta de la TARDIS. "Me gusta lo que has hecho aquí, seguro que tu gente a invertido mucho por llegar hasta aquí. Creo que voy a divertirme viendo como funciona todo."

Jack, con la mirada puesta en la pantalla, tenía la mente totalmente puesta en el Doctor. ¿Cómo iba a fallar a su amigo justo ahora que más lo necesitaba? Tal vez el Doctor no hubiera estado siempre ahí cuando Jack más le hubiera necesitado pero el capitán no era un hombre rencoroso y ahora su mayor prioridad era sacarle esa cosa de su cuerpo. Si al menos supiera como se había metido en él en un primer momento.

No soportaba ver la expresión del Doctor, tan horrible bajo el dominio del dalek, le daba un aspecto poco menos que diabólico y el capitán no quería ni pensar la información que podía sacar la criatura de la mente del Doctor si conseguía escapar de alguna forma.

Un ruido sonó a su espalda, un ruido que no pudo distinguir en un primer momento, pero al darse la vuelta le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ianto había abierto la puerta de la TARDIS y con un blaster en la mano, que Jack se preguntó de donde lo había conseguido, estaba dispuesto a dejar el campo de seguridad formado por la nave y que los mantenía protegidos.

"¡Ianto!"

No quería hacerlo, se había dispuesto a convencer a Ianto que debía salir y enfrentarse al dalek, pero aún así había decidido coger la pequeña pistola aturdidora que el Doctor guardaba bajo el panel de mandos.

"Ianto no des un paso más ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Esa cosa no nos va dejar con vida. ¿Qué crees que va hacer en cuanto te mate? Vendrá a por mi y no se como pararlo. Al menos así tendrás un buen motivo para acabar con él bajo cualquier circunstancia."

Ianto ya estaba fuera de la TARDIS y en cuanto diera cinco pasos más saldría del campo de protección de la nave. Jack echó a correr, si algo no podría perdonarse nunca, sería perder a su compañero por no haber estado atento. Llegó a la puerta y apuntó con la pistola a Ianto, que afortunadamente no le vio.

"Vaya así que el capitán no tiene agallas para salir él mismo y tiene que mandar a uno de sus cachorros. ¡Esperaba más de ti Jack!" Grito el dalek justo antes de echarse a reír aparatosamente a través del Doctor.

"Esto no lo hago porque Jack me lo ordene. Ese es tu problema, no sabes lo que es la fidelidad, no sabes lo que es el amor, no sabes lo que lo siento por Jack."

Unos pasos justo detrás de Ianto, hicieron que este se detuviera. "¿Jack?"

El capitán sonrió con tristeza. Había esperado hacerlo sin que Ianto se diera cuenta, sin tener que ver su mirada decepcionada ni su boca entreabriéndose para pedirle que no lo hiciera.

Pero Jack no dudó en disparar, sabía que el tiro no le haría ningún daño, se trataba más de una anestesia general, ligeramente dolorosa; la conocía bien pues el Doctor ya la había usado con él una ocasión, aunque ahora no recordaba el motivo exacto.

Ianto aguantó de pie unos segundos después de que el disparo impactara en su pecho, el tiempo suficiente para que Jack pudiera cogerlo y evitar que se lastimara al caer al suelo.

"¿Por qué has tenido que hacer algo así?" Preguntó Jack antes que Ianto quedara completamente inconsciente.

"Ya lo has oído, no puedo vivir sin ti y no quiero pensar siempre que te estás sacrificando por mi. Yo…" Pero no terminó de hablar, pues quedó finalmente inconsciente.

El teléfono de Ianto, que el muchacho llevaba en bolsillo del pantalón, empezó a sonar. Tras dejarlo de nuevo en el interior de la TARDIS, Jack contestó al ver el número de Gwen.

"¿Ianto que está pasando? ¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta?"

"Gwen soy Jack, necesito que vayas por el ascensor, pero no intentes usarlo hasta que yo te llame y te lo diga."

"Jack ¿Qué demonios está pasando y porque estás con el móvil de Ianto? ¿Dónde está Ianto?"

"Ahora no puedo hablar Gwen, pero tranquila, Ianto está durmiendo."

"¿Cómo que…" Antes de que Gwen terminara su pregunta, Jack colgó y se guardó el teléfono.

Era el momento de enfrentarse al dalek, salvarle la vida al Doctor y de paso salvar a La Tierra de una terrible amenaza. El problema era saber como deshacerse de un dalek, pues el capitán nunca había sido capaz de tal cosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto despertó aturdido. Durante un momento tuvo que pensar porque estaba en aquella cama, o como había llegado allí. Su mente estaba confundida, aletargada incluso, le costaba escuchar sus propios pensamientos y al incorporarse se dio cuenta que la habitación le daba vueltas.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento, para tranquilizarse. Entonces recordó a Jack, lo vio antes de salir de la TARDIS, cuando el propio Ianto quería enfrentarse al Dalek que estaba dentro del Doctor. Entonces lo vio, recordó que Jack le había dado algo, le había dejado inconsciente con un tranquilizante que tenía el Doctor, pero luego nada más, simplemente oscuridad, hasta ese momento.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, anduvo mirando todo a su alrededor pues al fin y al cabo no conocía la TARDIS. Creyó estar dando vueltas, pues todos los pasillo le parecían exactamente iguales, pero finalmente después bajar y subir un par de veces las escaleras, llegó a la sala de control y frente a él encontró la puerta.

Caminó con decisión, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido a su espalda, proveniente de la mesa de control. "Ianto no lo hagas." El muchacho se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Jack y por primera vez vio un holograma, el holograma del capitán Jack Harkness. "Se que quieres ayudarme, se que estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que podamos vencer a los daleks, pero sacrificarte tu mismo no va a servir de nada. Se que te habrás despertado antes de que yo vuelva por ti y ahora mismo estarás intentando salir de la TARDIS. Pero por favor, si de verdad quieres ayudarme no lo hagas, no podría soportar tenerte en peligro o saber que no he podido protegerte como debía. Allí estarás más seguro."

"Claro que lo estaré, pero tu siempre tomas todos los riesgos, Jack. No hace falta que siempre me estés protegiendo, se cuidar de mi mismo."

El holograma siguió hablando, como le estuviera contestando a Ianto. "Se que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, has aprendido mucho desde que estás conmigo, pero te puedo asegurar que no te has enfrentado nunca algo parecido a un dalek y te puedo asegurar que en cuanto lo tengas delante, no tendrás ni la más mínima oportunidad de salir con vida."

Jack miró a un lado, como si acabara de escuchar un ruido. "Tengo que dejarte, el dalek está ahí fuera, seguramente me está buscando y yo tengo que salvar al Doctor, se lo debo, aunque sólo sea por haber salvado la Tierra tantas veces. Por favor, te lo pido otra vez, no salgas de la TARDIS, aquí dentro estarás protegido."

El holograma de Jack sonrió, de la misma forma que siempre conseguía hacer sonreír a Ianto, pero esta vez no fue así. El muchacho se sentó en el asiento que, alguna serviría para el piloto de la TARDIS y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

Comprendía perfectamente porque lo había hecho Jack, pero apenas conocía a los daleks, no podía sen tan horribles, al menos no mucho más de lo que lo había sido Grey o de lo que lo podía ser el John Hart. Ianto ya había visto muchas criaturas horribles y seguramente estos daleks por mucho que hubieran estado cerca de acabar con el mundo, no podían ser mucho peores.

Jack siempre le estaba protegiendo, igual que lo había hecho al marcharse en solitario el día anterior para luchar contra ese tal Davros; pero eso también hacía que Ianto se sintiera impotente allí metido. Le adoraba, no iba a negarlo, pero deseaba aunque sólo fuera por una vez, que le permitiera ayudarle.

Miró el panel de control, por lo que le había dicho Jack, aquella era la nave de un señor del tiempo y aunque no comprendía que era lo que eso quería decir exactamente, tenía que haber algo en la TARDIS que les pudiera ayudar.

Ianto era bueno con los ordenadores, siempre lo había sido y además Toshiko le había enseñado todo lo que había aprendido en Torchwood, así que tal vez podría hacer algo con todos aquellos controles para ayudar a Jack desde dentro de la nave.

- o -

"¡Muy bien, se acabó!" Dijo Jack lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz se escuchara en toda la base y el dalek le escuchara y fuera a su encuentro. "¡Dalek, sal de una vez, porque este juego ya no me gusta!"

"Esto no es un juego capitán, es una venganza." Jack escuchó los pasos acercándose y cargó el arma apuntando hacia la puerta. "El Doctor hizo mucho daño a los daleks, debe ser castigado."

"Vosotros vinisteis a la Tierra, tratásteis de conquistarla y los humanos nos defendimos, el Doctor tan sólo nos ayudó, no debe ser castigado por eso y menos por criaturas como vosotras."

Los pasos sonaron más cercanos y la sombra del Doctor apareció en la puerta. Se movía como un autómata, con la mirada fija en Jack, aunque el capitán estaba seguro que no lo estaba mirando en realidad, pues tan sólo era el Dalek el que dominaba su cuerpo.

"El Doctor es enemigo de los daleks y ahora será castigado." Volvió a repetir la criatura que estaba dominando al Doctor.

Jack le apunto con el blaster, pero por ningún motivo iba a disparar al Doctor, era su amigo, su mejor amigo prácticamente y le debía demasiado como para pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de hacerle daño. Pero si quería recuperarlo, si de verdad quería de vuelta al Doctor tal y como era, tal vez no tuviera otra opción.

"Te perdonaré la vida si dejas libre al Doctor."

"Tu voz suena atemorizada capitán. Eso es bueno para mi." Jack lo sabía, era bueno mintiendo, pero cuando se trataba de algo personal, no era tan simple esconder los sentimientos.

Miró al dalek con rabia, tratando de no ver al Doctor, no mirarle directamente a los ojos castaños y sentirse incapaz de lastimarle, porque no era su amigo el que hablaba, no era su amigo el que se acercaba a él para matarlo, ese no era el Doctor.

"No es miedo lo que siento al verte, si no compasión. Eres el último de tu especie y lo siento, no es nada fácil ser el último, pero si te vas ahora, puedes sobrevivir. Márchate, libera al Doctor y no te perseguiré."

"Tengo que exterminar al Doctor y a ti también capitán. Veo en la mente del Doctor que eres un adversario terrible y debes morir para seguir con mis planes."

El dalek continuó andando hacia Jack y este levantó el blaster. Sintió que las manos estaban a punto de temblarle, que no podría disparar si tenía que hacerlo al final. ¿Qué pasaría si mataba al Doctor y el dalek no le permitía regenerarse? No podía correr ese riesgo, tenía que haber otra cosa.

Sin darse cuenta que había llegado allí, Jack pegó la espalda a la TARDIS, allí se sentía más seguro, tal vez si el Doctor veía la nave, su mente volvía a estar bajo su control otra vez.

Pero no parecía que fuera a ser así, pues dalek continuó andado, no se detuvo, no miró la TARDIS, simplemente continuó andando. Jack levantó el blaster, pues tal vez, después de todo, tuviera que usarlo si quería acabar con el dalek.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres verdad? No te importa morir, no te importa que tu raza se extinga para siempre, siempre y cuando el Doctor muera contigo. Eso no es muy listo por tu parte dalek."

"Haz algo capitán, el Doctor será exterminado hoy y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo."

Jack sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, pues una parte de él, cada vez más grande, le empezaba a decir que el dalek tenía razón y que eso sería lo que el Doctor querría, morir y terminar de una vez con la guerra del tiempo, terminar con los daleks y que la Tierra estuviera a salvo de aquella despiadada raza.

Cogió con fuerza el arma, sabía que se arrepentiría durante toda su vida por hacer algo semejante, pero al menos se alegró que Ianto no estuviera allí, para verle matar a un amigo suyo.

"Jack no lo hagas, creo que tengo algo." El capitán se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz Ianto y se dio cuenta que la puerta de la TARDIS estaba abierta. Al fondo, al mando de los controles, estaba su compañero. "No estoy seguro que de que vaya a funcionar, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo, al menos así puede que no tengas que matar al Doctor."

"¿Cuánto hace que me llevas observando?"

"Siempre se lo que vas a hacer y donde estás Jack, todavía lo dudas." Ianto sonrió, parecía estar convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba aprendiendo bien de Jack para ocultar sus miedos.

"¿Sabes como funciona la TARDIS?" Jack sabía que su compañero era inteligente, pero ni el mismo conocía todos los entresijos de la TARDIS y había pasado allí mucho tiempo.

"No, pero creo que ha sido buena idea leer la nota que te dejó el Doctor, esa en la que dice, "por si me pasa algo"." Jack se dio la vuelta hacia el dalek, pero se dio cuenta que no podía cruzar el campo de fuerza de la TARDIS. "Si también he levantado el campo protector, ese ha sido fácil encontrarlo entre tanto botón."

Algo más tranquilo ahora, Jack entró en la nave, pero no se alejó demasiado del arma, por si, después de todo fuera necesaria usarla contra el dalek. Ianto se movió por los controles, como si realmente supiera como manejar toda la nave, pero después de haber aprendido de Toshiko, lo demás parecía pan comido.

Le lanzó la nota que había dejado el Doctor y Jack la leyó sin perder tiempo. "Se que no he sido muy sincero contigo Jack y aunque he venido aquí buscando el apoyo de un amigo, también notó la energía que estaba dejando el dalek que tenéis en la base. No podía dejarlo escapar y lo sabes. Pero su energía es diferente, tiene algo que lo hace diferente y no se lo que es, eso es lo que más miedo me da.

Así que Jack, se que harás esto, por mucho que no quieras porque sabes que es lo mejor. Si algo me pasa, creo que esto acabará con la energía del dalek, aunque la verdad es que no lo he comprobado, tan sólo se trata de fe.

Espero que creas en mi, de la misma forma que yo estaba seguro que saldrías bien de Satelite cinco y de la misma que sabía que tarde o temprano nuestros caminos volverían a juntarse amigo.

Por eso te lo pido a ti, porque aunque mi propia vida esté en peligro, esto podría matar al dalek y salvarme a mi. Tan sólo inténtalo, confía en mi y úsalo, no te preocupes por mi, he sobrevivido a peores cosas."

Jack miró el control en el que estaba la nota. "Es un suicidio, no es más que un maldito suicidio y el Doctor quiere que sea yo el que aprieta el botón quiere que lo mate."

"Pero el dice…"

"Al Doctor no le importa morir si a cambio nos salva."

"Entonces ya os parecéis en algo." Ianto y Jack se miraron, pero ninguno dijo algo. "Jack no creo que tengamos muchas más opciones, si no te atreves a disparar al Doctor porque estás seguro que eso lo matará, al menos esto le da una opción de salir con vida."

Jack miró a la pantalla, allí estaba el dalek y también estaba el Doctor. No sabía lo que hacer y no sentía capacitado para tomar esa decisión. ¿Cómo iba a poner en peligro la de vida de un hombre al que quería tanto? Pero también se preguntó algo más. ¿Y si no tenía otra opción?


	6. Chapter 6

Nunca hubiera creído llegar a tener que tomar una decisión semejante, una en la que tuviera que pararse a pensar, si debía matar al Doctor o si por el contrario debía seguir su plan suicida y tratar de hacerlo a su modo. Lo miró desde la pantalla de la TARDIS, sintiendo todo su cuerpo agarrotado, tanto, que no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

"¿Confías en él como para hacer esto?" La voz de Ianto sonaba lejana en su cabeza, pues no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el Doctor. "Jack."

"Confiaría en él para arriesgar mi propia vida, pero se trata de la suya y se perfectamente que morir para él no es un problema siempre y cuando nos salve a los humanos. Por eso no se si esto le salvará o acabará con él tanto como con el Dalek que lo tiene dominado."

La nota no había sido demasiado clara en cuanto a lo que aquel procedimiento podía causarle al Doctor y si tan siquiera podría regenerarse después de aquello. Jack había aprendido, con el tiempo, que el poder de la fisura espacio-temporal era mucho más grande de lo que él nunca sabría, pero donde tenía su límite era algo que siempre se había preguntado.

Lo que el Doctor le pedía era realmente fácil, al menos a simple vista, tan sólo tenía que abrir la brecha, que quedaría atrapada en el mismo punto que estaba el Dalek, enlazarla con el vortex de la TARDIS y dejar que la nave se llevara, tan sólo al Dalek. Que fuera a funcionar era algo que el capitán desconocía y por ello, sus pensamientos estaban enfrentados.

Por un lado, el Doctor conocía demasiado bien su nave, por lo que podía estar mucho más seguro que Jack si aquello tenía posibilidades de funcionar o no, pero por otro, Jack también sabía que si el Doctor había decidido arriesgar su propia vida sin decirle nada, no habría forma de pararlo.

Sin embargo, no había mucho más tiempo para las dudas y pensar si debía hacerlo o no, los daleks eran criaturas muy inteligentes y si uno estaba dentro del Doctor pronto encontraría una forma de salir de la trampa en la que le habían metido.

"Jack, se nos acaba el tiempo, mira esto." El capitán se volvió hacia donde decía su joven compañero. "Creo que esto indica la capacidad de la trampa en la que está el dalek y su no me equivoco, su eficacia está bajando poco a poco, diría que tenemos unos veinte minutos, no mucho más."

"Bien."

"Lo siento Jack, pero vas a tener que decidirte."

"Lo se." Jack no podía pensar, se había bloqueado, su cerebro no podía imaginar lo que iba a sentir su el plan del Doctor tenía éxito después de todo, si destruían al dalek, pero el Doctor también moría con él. ¿Podría soportar eso?

"Jack, lo siento, pero tengo que insistir…"

"¡Ya lo se Ianto! Pero dime una cosa, ¿serías capaz de decidir sobre matarme a mi o no? ¿Podrías elegir entre ayudar al mundo y yo?" La mirada de Jack atravesó a Ianto por completo, hasta hacerle retroceder unos pasos. "Ianto, lo siento, yo…"

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Se trata del Doctor y yo puedo… no podré nunca… luchar contra él. ¿verdad Jack?" El muchacho no esperó a que el capitán contestara, no quería saber lo que tenía que decirle, no cuando le daba miedo saber su respuesta.

Por eso, sin más dio la vuelta y se marchó, intentando que Jack no notara demasiado los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo por descubrir que tenía la guerra totalmente perdida, cuando se trataba de enfrentarse al Doctor.

Jack volvió a mirar a la pantalla, pues al fin y al cabo Ianto tenía razón, era el momento de tomar una decisión. Después de todo no había muchas dudas, pues sabía lo que el Doctor querría. Tantas veces habían hablado de los daleks y siempre le había dicho que un dalek vivo en un planeta podría suponer la destrucción de todo el planeta, pero si eso significaba sacrificar al Doctor…

"A esto te referías ¿verdad?" Dijo Jack mirando a la pantalla de la TARDIS que mostraba el interior de la base. "Cuando decías que no eras un héroe, que no querías serlo, te referías a morir por todos los demás. Pero mentías, siempre lo he sabido, cuando decías que no eras bueno para que la gente te recordara por tus hechos, lo decías porque nadie sabría que habías sido tu. Maldito loco, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo? Alguna vez podrías hacerme caso en algo de lo que te digo, ya no soy aquel timador egoísta que conociste hace años."

El Doctor miró hacia él, pues sabía que era el Doctor, no se trataba del dalek que había en su interior, sino de su amigo, como si hubiera oído que le estaba hablando. Jack se quedó paralizado, preguntándose si sería posible que realmente le hubiera escuchado.

"Pero esta vez tiene que ser como tu quieres ¿no es así Doctor? Pues muy bien, pero espero que si has de regenerarte otra vez, sea al menos tan guapo como lo eres ahora." Jack sonrió con tristeza, pues una parte de él temía que no fuera así y al final, el Doctor no sobreviviera.

Se movió con rapidez por la TARDIS, pues al fin y al cabo, durante mucho tiempo había sido su casa y conocía casi todos los mandos que tenía delante. Incluso encontró sin problemas en que pondría en funcionamiento la brecha.

"Capitán." Dijo el dalek mirando a Jack, como si realmente lo tuviera delante. "Los daleks han ganado esta vez y el Doctor ha sido vencido."

"No estaría tan seguro. El Doctor siempre tiene un as en la manga y te puedo asegurar que este no te va a gustar nada."

"El Doctor sería exterminado y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo."

"Lo siento amigo, pero eso no va a pasar." Jack no quiso pensar en las consecuencias, ni en el peligro que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría provocar, tan sólo apretó tres botones con decisión y por un momento cerró los ojos, pues le daba miedo ver lo que podía ocurrir.

"Exterminar, exterminar." Escuchó decir al Dalek.

Jack apretó las manos en los controles y respiró profundamente. Si aquel era el final del Doctor no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que él era quien lo había matado. Se resistía a pensar que aquel era el final.

De repente, un pitido sonó en la base, al mismo tiempo que la TARDIS comenzó a temblar. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que la brecha realmente se había abierto y que estaba controlada por la jaula que había formado la nave. Después, vio al Doctor arrodillado y una tremenda luz saliendo de él.

"¿Doctor?" Jack deseaba tanto que su amigo le dijera que estaba todo bien, que aquello era normal. Pero por más que lo intentaba, el Doctor no le estaba escuchando. "¿Doctor!"

El Doctor gritó con fuerza y se hizo un ovillo con su propio cuerpo. Jack contemplaba la escena totalmente impotente. Quería salir y ayudar a su amigo, pero casi podía escuchar la voz del Doctor en su mente diciendo que no lo hiciera.

"No, exterminar, hay que exterminar al Doctor." Dijo el Dalek que habitaba en el interior del cuerpo del Doctor. "Los daleks dominarán de nuevo la galaxia y todo el universo."

"Doctor, vamos dime algo." Jack sentía que aquello no era bueno, que no podía ser bueno el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando el Doctor. Estaba a punto de detenerlo, de quitarle el dolor. Deseaba cambiarse por él, pero no podía, tenía que pensar con frialdad y dejar que aquello terminara por si mismo.

"Jack." Ese si era el Doctor.

"¿Doctor eres tu de verdad?"

"Jack cierra la brecha ahora, no dejes que vuelva a entrar el dalek o algo peor." Jack no preguntó, no dijo nada, tan sólo hizo caso a su amigo e hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Miró un momento más por la pantalla de la TARDIS y esperó, mientras veía al Doctor en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, mientras poco a poco se iba recuperando. Ya no podía esperar más, no podía quedarse ahí parado, pasara lo que pasara, por mucho que el Doctor le dijera que esperara, Jack no iba a hacerlo por más tiempo.

Salió corriendo de la TARDIS y fue hasta su amigo. Se arrodilló a su lado y esperó. "Veo que por una vez te has decidido a hacerme caso." El Doctor levantó la mirada y sonrió.

"Te dije que había cambiado. Ahora me he vuelto un hombre responsable. Aunque la próxima vez me gustaría que m contaras tus planes antes de obligarme a matarte, sin saber si vas a sobrevivir."

"¿Entonces donde estaría la diversión Jack? Además tu eres el hombre al que le encanta el peligro."

"Pero no cuando afecta a la gente que me importa."

Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento en silencio, hasta que el Doctor decidió romper el momento.

"Supongo que le tengo que dar las gracias tu joven compañero, mientras tenía al dalek dentro, podía escucharle, la TARDIS me lo estaba diciendo y creo que fue él quien encontró mi recado para ti. ¿Dónde está por cierto?"

"No, no lo se, Doctor, tuvimos una pequeña discusión y creo que se ha enfadado conmigo. No le culpo la verdad, creo que no me porté muy bien con él."

Jack ayudó al Doctor a ponerse en pie, pues todavía estaba débil y cansado y juntos entraron en la TARDIS. Lo llevó hasta uno de los asientos y se quedaron juntos allí un momento, os dos en silencio, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Ya esta? ¿Hemos acabado con todos los daleks?" Preguntó por fin Jack.

"Ya me gustaría, pero algo me dice que los daleks nunca acabarán. Pero bueno, al menos creo que tendremos un tiempo de tranquilidad. Bueno y dime ya que apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. ¿Cómo te va todo?"

Jack suspiró, casi había olvidado la discusión con Ianto y a su mente regresó el momento en el que su compañero se había marchado. "Creo que he echado a perder todas las oportunidades que tenía de una relación con Ianto."

"¿Y todavía sigues aquí?" Dijo el Doctor. "No soy el más indicado para hablar de amor ni nada parecido, pero creo poder decir que ese muchacho está loco por ti y sólo espera que le correspondas, que seas sincero con él y le digas lo que sientes por él."

"¿Y si ya he dicho demasiado?"

"¿Demasiado como decirle que sientes algo por mi?" El Doctor sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo. "No eres el mejor ocultando tus sentimientos y creo que por eso se ha enfadado contigo. Sabe que le quieres, sabe que estarás siempre ahí por él. Pero me ve como una amenaza todavía. ¿Me equivoco?" Jack negó con la cabeza. "Pues entonces, vuelve a la base, ve a por él y dile lo que realmente sientes por él. Apenas le conozco, pero me cae bien por lo persistente que es contigo, me recuerda mucho a ti."

"¿Y tu?"

"Ya sabes, retomaré el espacio, quien sabe. Me gustaría visitar el antiguo Egipto, no se porque todavía no me he pasado por allí, dicen que el clima era estupendo."

Los dos amigos se despidieron, aunque algo le decía a Jack que no tardarían el volver a verse, aunque no fuera en las mejores circunstancias. En cuanto Jack dejó la TARDIS, el Doctor se puso en marcha y desapareció. Tal y como había dicho, apenas habían hablado, pero estar allí con su amigo y enfrentarse a aquel dalek con él, había hecho que por un pequeño espacio de tiempo, el Doctor se olvidara del dolor que realmente le había llevado allí.

- o -

Ianto se sobresaltó al encontrar a Jack en la puerta del baño, nada más salir de la ducha. El capitán lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía, aunque el su joven compañero no tenía muchas ganas de reaccionar de la misma forma, por lo que se envolvió en una toalla y sin decir nada, salió del cuarto.

"Ianto, por favor, perdóname."

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien sería al revés." Dijo Ianto con total frialdad. "Me equivoqué a la hora de pensar que podría haber algo entre nosotros, algo más allá que sexo. Es lo malo de tener menos de cien años, no ves las cosas con la misma perspectiva."

"Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero tengo que decirte que me porté fatal contigo. No debí decirte eso." Jack siguió a Ianto por el pasillo, mientras el muchacho no tenía ninguna intención de detener su camino. "Hablé más de la cuenta, cuando ni siquiera…"

Ianto se dio la vuelta de golpe y clavó la mirada en Jack.

"Espero que no me digas ahora que lo sentías. Porque se tan bien como tu, que estás enamorado del Doctor. Reconócelo Jack es el único hombre al que puedes amar, los demás somos… no quiero ser tu segundo plato, ni el tuyo ni el de nadie."

De nuevo continuó su camino, pero la mano de Jack agarrándole del brazo se lo impidió.

"Para un momento quieres, tengo algo que decirte."

Trantó de seguir adelante, pero Jack lo sujetaba con fuerza, aún así decidió que no quería darse la vuelta, ya lo había pasado bastante mal, como para que ahora Jack también se diera cuenta de ello.

"Muy bien, tienes razón estoy enamorado del Doctor, supongo que es algo que nos pasa a todos los que le acompañamos. Tal vez sea su personalidad…" Sin querer hacerlo y a causa del frío comenzó temblar, pero no pudo evitar que Jack, al sujetarlo, se diera cuenta. "El caso es que el Doctor no es más que una hermosa fantasía, algo que quieres, pero que no es real, ese príncipe azul con el que sueñas, pero que nunca aparecerá en la realidad."

"Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser segundo plato de nadie."

Con cuidado, Jack lo empujó contra la pared.

"¿Quién a dicho que seas mi segundo plato? Yo te quiero Ianto, te quiero a ti porque eres un hombre real, eres el que siempre me devuelve a la realidad." Ianto abrió la boca para protestar, pero Jack no se lo permitió, pues sabía muy bien lo que su compañero iba a decir. "Si, tu eres mi realidad, mientras que el Doctor no es más que una fantasía y no te creas que es la única; siempre he pensado que una noche con el Master sería interesante."

"Jack ¿de que estás hablando?"

Jack se echó a reír. "Lo que intento decir es que me gusta que tu seas mi realidad, que me pongas los pies en la tierra y que estés a mi lado. Creo que a estas alturas me costaría mucho más vivir sin ti que sin el Doctor cerca. No puedo imaginar que te ocurra algo y perderte para siempre. Te necesito y necesito que estés conmigo, porque pase lo que pase siempre te voy a querer."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves."

Ianto así lo hizo, puso sus ojos sobre el capitán y quedó en silencio, temblando por el frío y por el miedo a que realmente pudiera perder a Jack. El capitán sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa, con la que Ianto se había despertado tantas mañanas, junto con esos ojos azules que iluminaban la habitación todos los días.

"Te quiero." Dijo por fin Jack, un momento antes de besarle y rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. El calor inundó pronto a Ianto y en seguida se sintió reconfortado, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sus manos se estremecieron mientras Jack le dejaba sin respiración.

"_Yo también te quiero Jack y aunque tenga que morir mañana siguiéndote al fin del mundo, estaré a tu lado. Aunque tu corazón nunca me pertenezca por completo, al menos está noche, serás mío."_


End file.
